Heretics
by livingheaven
Summary: They were always told to keep in line and love God, but sometimes in life, you need to get completely lost. Rated M for sex and religion I guess if you're iffy about that.
1. Chapter 1

**Heretics**

Nagisa felt herself nearly batter down the door in haste. "Tamao-chan!" she shouted purposefully, before realising that the crying girl was close even to hear her normal voice. She silenced herself and nervously grinned to herself. "T-amao...chan?" Her last note turned up as she felt her own tears influence her tone. She quickly shifted them back into her eyes, unsure why she was feeling like this or even if she had a right to feel that way.

Hastily, she ran over to Tamao's bed, which was incidentally only a few paces away, causing her to fall down in her haste. The crying ceased, and when Nagisa lifted her head, she was met with Tamao's confused and ever-so-slightly bemused eyes. "N-Nagisa...chan." She looked down as if pondering something, then suddenly attacked Nagisa with a tight squeeze. "Nagisa-chan! You came to see me! You were so cute there when you fell!"

Nagisa sighed. Was she ever really upset, or did she just want to attract her attention? "W-What's wrong, Tamao-chan?" Nagisa asked, endeavouring to pull the smitten girl's arms away from her vital organs. When that question hit, Tamao let them drop without a moment of resistance. Her eyes looked empty, like Nagisa had never seen them in the time they had known each other. They looked...complicated. Nagisa had always viewed Tamao as a silly little girl who didn't know how she felt, but now it hit her that Tamao could have mature emotions as well. Why had that been such a foreign concept for her before?

"I...I just..." Those two words seemed so vague and void of emotion, yet they were the most sorrow-stricken words that had ever come out of Tamao's mouth. Nagisa had little time to ponder this, though, before Tamao collapsed on her lap and the whailing started again.

"I don't know what I'm doing!" she whailed. "My family raised me up Catholic and we always do prayers but I never mean it! I try not to sin but for what? For a stupid god that I don't even believe in?"

"T-Tamao-chan..." Nagisa murmured, lifting the crying girl to eye level. "I..." She had no words. How on earth are you supposed to tell somebody that something has changed? How the hell was she supposed to tell Tamao that in that moment, her whole opinion of her had changed? She had her all wrong...how on earth was she to make up for it?

And so she decided that the only way to truly show everything, was exactly what she was told could mean everything in the world all at once. She lifted the petite girl's head up, leaned in...her scent was intoxicating, it drove her to not just lightly peck her on the lips, but let their mouths collide in passion. Tamao took in every little moment, every quirk of that kiss, but it wasn't without uneasiness. "Nagisa-chan..." she muttered, just loud enough for the other girl to hear.

"I...I came to the exact realisation a month ago," she sighed, something unpleasant swallowing most of her voice. What was it? Hurt? No...shame. But why? "I was saying grace at the table...and I hated saying what I did, it was like...I wondered why on earth they made us do that." She locked eyes with the other girl. "You know, how do they know if we mean it? They always tell us that...religion is not something to take lightly...but they make us say things...without understand what they mean."

"Nagisa..." Tamao uttered, the unease in her eyes leaving and being replaced by pity. Then, they seemed to focus, become more sure of what their intents were. "We have to leave."

"Wh-What?" Nagisa stuttered, mouth falling as far as it could go. How could she make it sound so vague? 'We have to leave'. What kind of proposition was that? Was she asking her if she wanted to leave, or was she telling her?

"Come on, why are we going to a school that teaches us things we don't believe in?" Tamao asked. She seemed so assertive, miles away from the Tamao that Nagisa knew before. Like a leader, not just a silly little girl with a crush. "Please. Run away with me."

"I..." She looked down as Tamao grabbed both of her hands in hers. The feel of her soft skin set a fire in her heart. And if only that was enough to make her feel that way, then surely... "Okay." She looked up to Tamao, sharing the same lights in her eyes and expression as Tamao. She was one hundred percent certain...or maybe, just maybe, these things didn't require certainty. "I'll run away with you, Tamao-chan!"

Tamao straightened her back and the most euphoric grin came across her. The assertiveness in her eyes dimmed down, as if that was just a show put on to convince her. Nagisa didn't care either way. They didn't need a leader, anyways. They were just two stray cats, lost girls. And something about that seemed so appealing to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Nagisa heard the bell ring, seeming to be louder today. Maybe it was a subconsious reminder about what she was about to do. She pushed the chair up from under her, and made her way through the hubble and bubble of the class to get out. She pushed and she shoved, as if she had seconds. She didn't. She and Tamao had hours at the most. If they packed up quick enough, they could have be in the next town by curfew.

She fleeted down the hallway, unsure why she was so nervous. It wasn't like anybody would suspect anything of her at this moment in time; well, they might have if she kept fleeing down the hallway the way she was.

Thankfully, she met her dorm room door far before she could arouse suspicious. For one moment she thought to knock, but then remembered it was her own dorm room. How silly of her.

She swung the dorm room open to find Tamao kneeling down at two suitcases, not seeming to notice her enterance. Her skirt was flying up and her butt seemed very exposed. Nagisa's heart flew in spirals; she couldn't wait to be alone with that girl.

"Oh, Nagisa-chan!" Tamao chirped, swiftly turning on her heels.

"Tamao-chan!" she said with a great grin. "You were packing our bags?"

"Mm!" she affirmed. "I got let out class a little early, so I decided to save us some time."

"That's...amazing," she said, her words dissolving into thought. She had never realised just how beautiful Tamao was before. "Can we go?" She locked eyes purposefully with Tamao. "I want to leave this place as soon as possible...I want to leave it with you."

Tamao's face lit up with emotion and she threw her arms around Nagisa. "I want to leave it with you too!" she cried.

They each took both of their suitcases over their shoulder. They knew they would arouse suspicion but neither of them seemed to care. They had a plan. They would go into the forest, where nobody could see them, and slide down the rocks, then go south for as far as their legs could carry them. They had food, money, and everything extra. They had everything to make it, really.

"Tamao-chan...?" Nagisa asked as they reached the school gates.

"Yes, Nagisa-chan?"

"P-Please don't leave me..."

"Why would I do that?" Tamao holted and locked eyes with the other girl.

"I don't know...I just...I just wanted to lay that down. If you ever leave me, I...I won't know what to do!"

They found themselves approaching the forest. There were a few girls hanging around the trees, but it was a fairly desserted place. "Nagisa, I would be lost without you too!" she asserted. Finally, they were alone. They had walked far enough to be secluded from the other students, but not so far that they couldn't hear the laughter, which made what Nagisa was about to do all the more wicked.

She took Tamao by the back of the head and crashed their lips together, finding her hand trailing down to her neck, ripping her tie undone and letting it fall to the ground.

"N-Nagisa...chan?" she asked with wide eyes.

Nagisa smiled knowingly and pushed her lightly against a tree, reaching down to the small of her back and slowly pulling up the zipper. "Is this alright for you?"

Tamao's eyes lit up with sparkles and she reached a hand to her mouth, giggling. "Yes, yes it's fine," she giggled as the corset fell around her. She was now standing in only her blouse and tights. Nagisa slowly undoing the buttons, grinding against her love to keep her amused as she carried out this oh so tedious task. Finally, the blouse fell around her waist, exposing her small but perky tits. She put a cupped hand to her mouth, looking up at her lover and awaiting her response which she would most likely find so amusing. But it was making Nagisa so horny and she didn't know why. Maybe she was just into that.

"You don't wear a bra?" she gasped.

"I was expecting this," she giggled. "Now it's your turn."

"Really now...?" she asked, diving down to Tamao's tit and starting to suck on her nipples, a feat which even Tamao's sexy, giggly schoolgirl side couldn't handle, and she gasped and halted in her tracks.

"Nagisa-chan!" she gasped before moaning.

"Proceed."

Tamao giggled and continued what she was doing, guiding Nagisa's head so she could continue to suck. Nagisa had her eyes closed, so she had no idea what Tamao was doing, and she didn't even care. She did hit a bump, however, when she heard unzipped that wasn't coming from her back. Her eyes opened and she looked up.

"Remember? I packed the bags," Tamao told her, trying to sound innocent. She was holding a pair of scissors in one hand and the other hand was behind her back. Swiftly, she took to Nagisa's front to snip down her coat, letting the fabric fall to the ground. Then she took to her blouse, systematically cutting the buttons so the blouse fell around her ancles as well. The only thing left was her white bra, which was disposed of by Tamao's own hands.

Roughly, she pulled Nagisa up from her tit by the head.

"I feel like I should get a say in what happens, I did pack the bags after all," she said, her voice growing sultry as she began to talk about the bags again. What was so important about them? What surprises did she bring along with them?

Suddenly, she pushed Nagisa up against the tree opposite them and revealed what she had in the hand she was hiding behind her back. She held the dildo on front of her, as if she was displaying it to Nagisa.

"Tamao...you..." she murmured.

"Shh. Don't say another word," she demanded.

"I like you like this," Nagisa said with a dirty smile.

Tamao crashed their lips together, their tongues wrestling. She opened her eyes and looked up to Nagisa with lights in her eyes before pulling away.

It was the best way to shut her up.

In her absence, Nagisa hadn't noticed Tamao putting the dildo on. Without hesistation, she thrust it inside her, making Nagisa's moans turn into painful shrieks in an attempt to cover them up. It suddenly occurred to Nagisa that her lover had done this before. Tamao locked eyes with Nagisa, poison fluttering in them. "If you get us caught, I will have to punish you." A dangerous grin came over her.

"That's so hot," Nagisa muttered.

Tamao thrust inside her again, making Nagisa almost fall from the tree. The third time, she actually did, and Tamao fell on top of her. Without hesitation, Nagisa took to her tit again, massaging one and licking the other. The pleasure Tamao got from her actions made her thrust harder and faster, like a reward system.

"Oh my god, Tamao!" Nagisa cried out. "I'm so close, oh my god!"

Tamao giggled and withdrew from Nagisa's pussy, leaving Nagisa a whimpering mess. "B-But..."

Tamao's eyes were full of fire, and her grin even more torturous. "I'm not letting you come and leave me with nothing," she said seductively, a hand trailing down all the curves and indents of Nagisa's body. Nagisa nodded and dove down to her pussy, taking her clit lightly between her teeth and licking the best part until Tamao was almost falling back in pleasure. Her hot juices were almost flooding into Nagisa's mouth now; she was so close. Debating whether she should turn the tables, she decided that she trusted Tamao enough to know she'd make good on her promise, and so she let her lover explode at the mercy of her tongue.

"Oh...my...god!" she cried out. Nagisa's eyes widened.

"Come on, do me before we get caught!" she asserted with a euphoric grin.

"Of course, my love," she whispered in Nagisa's ear as she re-entered Nagisa, and thrust until she was finally at her limit, her juices flowing over the dildo. Tamao hastily put a hand over Nagisa's mouth to prevent any further suspicions being aroused.

They ran to get a fresh outfit from the suitcases and quickly changed in a more private part of the forest. Now indestinguishable from any two other normal teenage girls, they ran out of the forest hand and hand.

"Nagisa-chan!" Tamao said softly.

"Yeah?" Nagisa asked

"It's too cold...and windy...can we slow down?" she asked innocently, burrowing her head into the crook of her best friend's neck.

She had liked the embrasive, demanding side of Tamao whilst they were in the mood, but in all honesty, Nagisa was extremely glad that she was back to her old self again.

After all, they didn't need a leader. They were just two stray cats, lost girls, heretics.

And that was the way they'd stay.


End file.
